


Corrosivo

by Sucodefruta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucodefruta/pseuds/Sucodefruta
Summary: Kagami está sendo um babaca em relação a nós dois. Vive fugindo de mim e sempre desvia a rota quando me vê.Esse Bakagami vai receber uma pequena lição hoje e quando eu terminar... Ah, quando eu terminar, ele vai estar implorando por mais.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, meus amores. 
> 
> Estou aqui pensando como consegui fazer esta fanfic, já que eu sou Aomomo fanática. Bem, acho que tudo aconteceu por causa das fanarts Aokaga que vi por um acaso no pinterest; Elas são tão quentes, não acham? Enfim, acho melhor parar de falar por aqui. 
> 
> PS: Eu nunca fiz um "lemon" ou algo parecido, por isso, peguem leve comigo. 
> 
> Boa Leitura.

— Kagami, achei você...

Kagami estava sentado em um banco próximo à quadra de basquete. O nome Seirin se destaca no meio da parede branca e uma espécie de urso ocupava o resto do espaço. Algumas fotos estavam penduradas também. A maioria da copa de inverno do primeiro ano. Fala sério, eles só tinham aquele campeonato?

Eu estava tentando falar com esse teme há mais de duas semanas, mas ele preferia fazer a linha crianção — como sempre, aliás. Eu gostaria de ter me envolvido com alguém um pouco mais maduro.

Comecei a andar em sua direção á passos largos, pra mostrar como eu estava revoltado com aquela merda de situação. Ele levantou a cabeça e me fitou com uma expressão um pouco temerosa. Então ele estava me esperando...

Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu juro que faíscas começam a sair nesse momento.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Ele levantou de forma brusca, derramando um pouco de refrigerante no casado preto.

Pela fresta do casado, eu podia ver que sua camisa era verde, e eu tinha certeza que era a minha preferia, aquela que deixava os músculos dos seus braços bem pronunciados e seguiam a flexão de seus ombros quando arremessava a bola. Seria coincidência ou ele queria me agradar, mesmo que inconscientemente? Afinal, ele sabia que eu estaria aqui por causa de Tetsuya. Bem, era porque Satsuki queria ver Tetsuya, ou assim pensavam todos.

— Eu vim até a montanha, já que ela não vai até mim. — Sorri, debochado, sabendo que ele teria que me ouvir de qualquer jeito.

— Eu já falei que não dá pra gente ficar se encontrando em locais abertos — sibilou, em uma espécie de grunhido. Foi meio sexy.

Senti um pouco de saudade apertar meu peito ao perceber que ele estava exatamente igual aos nossos dias de verão.

— Eu só quero conversar com você. — Contei uma mentirinha, sentando em um banco de frente para ele, inclinando meu corpo na parede e colocando meus braços atrás da cabeça. Minha expressão relaxada iria irrita-lo. — Falando assim até parece que você é uma pobre mocinha indefesa e eu sou o vilão insaciável.

— E não é verdade? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha, retrucando em um tom desafiante.

Ah, Kagami, você deveria saber que me provocar — principalmente quando o que quer é discrição e imparcialidade —, é uma má ideia. Senti meu corpo eriçar ao perceber o desafio que tinha pela frente.

Endireitei minha coluna, tentando fazer a expressão séria que a situação pedia, embora um sorriso ameaçasse despontar. Ele ficava muito bonito quando irritado. Eu sabia bem que o rubor de sua cara se alastrava por muitos outros lugares mais...interessantes.

— Eu só mostro que o que é meu... — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em questionamento. — O que eu quero que seja meu — me corrigi. — vai ser apreciado e devidamente... hum, como posso falar? Devidamente adorado!

Umedeci meu lábio superior e mordi de leve o inferior, sabendo que ele adorava fazer o mesmo em mim. Apostaria minhas habilidades se ele não quisesse isso tanto quanto eu. O ar ficou denso e quente com a minha provocação. Muito quente.

— Seu filho da puta — rugiu, com raiva. — Eu não quero escutar nada disso. Eu não tô afim, entendeu? O que aconteceu naquela noite foi um acidente e só porque eu tava bêbado.

Ele quase colocou as mãos nos ouvidos, como uma criança impertinente.

Fiquei em silêncio por um minuto. Era isso ou pegá-lo pelo pescoço, estapeá-lo e depois beijá-lo para que recobrasse o sentido. A sua rejeição machucava pra caralho! Eu nunca pensei que teria dor de cotovelo pelo projeto de japonês na minha frente.

No começo, não posso negar que fiquei tão apavorado quanto ele. Eu nasci e cresci achando que era uma cara hétero. Minha gigantesca coleção de revistas de mulheres seminuas era a prova. Entretanto, nunca senti nada parecido por outra pessoa. Era uma conexão surreal. Eu sei que esse tipo de pensamento é piegas, afinal, tenho apenas dezessete, mas poderia jurar que ele é a pessoa com quem queria envelhecer.

— E a segunda? E a terceira? Humm? — Puxei um pouco meus cabelos para me acalmar. Pequenas doses de dor sempre foram muito eficazes nisso. — E a quarta? Eu acho que não preciso enumerar todas, não é? Fica dando uma de Heterozinho, mas não reclama quando meu pau tá na sua boa ou na sua mão. Foi, como é que dizem? Ah, só na brotheragem.

Sua respiração estava rápida, assim como a minha. Eu sentia que meu coração poderia sair pela boca e minhas veias pegariam fogo, tamanha era minha raiva. Ele deveria ter tido, pelo menos, a consideração de responder uma das milhas de mensagens que enviei. Nem quando eu fui a sua casa me respondeu. Pelo contrario, ameaçou chamar os seguranças para me retirar como se eu fosse um perseguidor maluco.

Ainda vou cobrar pelos olhares de soslaio que recebi até a calçada. Sorte dele que não sou muito rancoroso.

Ele desviou o olhar, parecendo constrangido.

— Eu provavelmente estava louco, mas já estou no meu sentido perfeito. E digo, com toda certeza, nada do tipo vai se repetir daqui em diante — afirmou, como se ele pudesse controlar o que estava acontecendo entre nós.

Cretino. Filho de um caralho!

Se fosse algo que pudesse ser controlado, eu teria dado meia volta quando senti vontade de beijá-lo pela primeira vez. Teria saído com alguma garota e terminado bêbado e satisfeito em uma cama qualquer de algum colega de classe.

—Nada vai se repetir, hum? Então tudo bem se eu gritar pra todo mundo escutar? Que nas horas vagas você brincava de casinha comigo? — Levantei ás mãos para o alto, simulando um ato de rendição. Minha voz estava exaltada e eu tenho certeza que se houvesse alguém no corredor, teria escutado. — Amigos de Seirin, vocês sabiam que o prodígio Kagami fica todo ofe...

Fui bruscamente empurrado para o chão por um Kagami enfurecido.

— Que porra você está fazendo? Acha que é divertido? Quer acabar com a nossa vida? — Ele olhou para os lados de modo frenético.

Levantei e usei toda a força da minha frustração para empurra-lo para o mais longe possível. Ficar perto dele me adoecia na mesma medida que me libertava.

— Acabar com a nossa vida? Acabar com a nossa vida? Que porra você está falando? Você vive em que fodido século? — perguntei, descrente, querendo poder simplesmente fingir que tais palavras nunca tinham saído de sua boca.

— Eu não quero repetir o que aconteceu, entendeu? — Me olhou com tanto ódio que, por um momento, me assustei.

Vi uma pequena porta semiaberta e resolvi que era o momento de acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. Fosse para o bem ou para o mal.

— Tudo bem. Você quer acabar com tudo e passar uma borracha? Por mim tudo bem, mas antes vamos resolver isso do nosso jeito: Com ação.

Peguei-o pela camisa e o arremessei num pequeno armário antes que ele pudesse reagir. 

— Porque esse é o nosso verdadeiro jeito de resolver as coisas — pontuei, baixinho, minha voz ecoando pelo lugar cheia de coisas não ditas.

— O q-que...? — gaguejou, parecendo desesperado para sair dali.

— Nós vamos conversar sobre tudo que aconteceu, e só depois disso que eu vou sair pela porta e fingir que nada aconteceu entre nós. Mas, para que isso aconteça, eu preciso que você me escute e tente me entender.

— Eu não vou ficar aqui nem fudendo. — Tentou me empurrar, mas estava em desvantagem.

Seu corpo estava pressionado no recanto do minúsculo armário. Além disso, como o teto era inclinado, seus joelhos estavam curvados para que sua cabeça não se encostasse nele. Sua posição era de fragilidade e algo nela me adoecia.

A primeira coisa que amei nele foi sua vitalidade. A ferocidade com que encarava todos os desafios. A ferocidade com que me encarava de igual para igual, como ninguém antes jamais havia feito. E, desde nosso último encontro, eu só tinha uma versão aguada do que ele realmente era.

— Ahh, você ficar, sim. E...bem, sobre a parte do fude...

— Porra, Aomine, qual o seu problema? — Me interrompeu com um grito irritado.

— Você sabe que eu detesto chantagem — comecei, ignorando sua pergunta. —, mas, se você não ficar, eu juro que vou contar para todo mundo sobre o que aconteceu — aleguei, pesaroso.

Eu não acho que eu faria isso, porém, essa era a única forma de fazê-lo me escutar.

Ele me encarou, perplexo, como se tivesse acabado de ter sido traído.

“Isso dói mais em mim do que eu você”, pensei em dizer, só que as coisas já estavam complicadas demais. Não queria sua piedade como prêmio de consolação.

— Então, o que você quer? — questionou a contragosto, tentando se erguer, mas se afastando de mim o máximo possível.

Esta cena me faz pensar em um cordeiro e um leão. Não consegui conter a risada.

— O que é tão engraçado? — Me fuzilou, estreitando os olhos.

— É só que acho engraçado o fato de temos chegado até esse ponto, aqui — exclamei. — Não, é engraçado até mesmo ter cogitado. Você não acha que isso parece um sonho?

— Pesadelo...— murmurou. — Já eu acho irritante a forma como você — frisou bem a palavra. — não quer aceitar que eu não quero mais lembrar.

Revirei os olhos para seu teatro mal feito. Ele seria um péssimo ator — o cruzar dos pés sempre denunciava que estava mentindo —, ainda bem que escolheu o basquete.

— Não me interrompe, tá? — Ele começou a retrucar, mas o cortei. — Eu falei que depois de falar com você, eu esqueceria tudo o que passou, não foi?

Coloquei uma mão do lado da sua cabeça para que não fugisse e ele se retraiu em resposta. Peguei uma de suas mãos, que ele tentou puxar. Elas, assim como as minhas, eram calejas pelos treinos incessantes, entretanto, se tornavam a coisa mais agradável do mundo quando percorriam o meu corpo ou quando apertavam minhas coxas em uma súplica para que eu parasse de protelar.

— Eu não vou te violentar, Bakagami. Se alguma coisa acontecer aqui, vai ser com sua aprovação. Eu só quero provar meu ponto.

— Para provar um ponto precisa de tanta proximidade? — ralhou, mas me deixou erguer sua mão.

— Uhummm — murmurei, sem realmente prestar atenção.

O perfume dele me enlouquecia. Sonhava com seu cheiro almiscarado todos os dias, fosse dormindo ou acordado.

— O que você sente na quadra quando está jogando comigo? — perguntei de repente.

Antes de vir, passei a tarde ensaiando qual a melhor forma de conseguir uma confissão que meus sentimentos eram recíprocos, entendi que envolver alguma analogia de jogo o faria se entregar sem perceber. Era o famoso “jogar verde para colher maduro”

— O quê? Que tipo pergunta é esta? — Franziu o cenho, parecendo confuso.

Santa paciência que eu não tenho.

— Só responda. — Fiz sua mão acariciar meu rosto de leve e soltei um suspiro com a sensação conflitante que isso me causava. — E seja sincero..., por favor — pedi a ultima parte com certa dificuldade. Raras eram as vezes que eu me desculpava pelo que quer que fosse.

Aparentemente — e como eu sabia que seria — Kagami gostou, a julgar pela forma como sua mão tremeu. Sorri involuntariamente em resposta. Por vezes, batia uma dúvida se não estava sendo tudo fruto da minha imaginação fértil. Era bom ter uma confirmação que, não, não era.

— Sinto uma vontade enorme de te vencer e tirar o seu sorriso convencido...Ah, mas eu já fiz isso — congratulou-se.

— Só uma vez e porque eu baixei a guarda — assegurei.

Eu jamais iria admitir que fui derrotado. Grande parte da volta do meu animo para jogar foi devido os jogos contra Seirin, mas isso só aconteceu porque eu me encontrava enferrujado. Eu ainda era o melhor jogador Junior do Japão e não iria entregar esse título de mão beijada, nem mesmo para ele.

— Tente se convencer — falou, como se estivesse me consolando.

— Digo o mesmo pra você, mas eu não quero falar sobre este assunto — disparei, já impaciente com toda aquele embromação. — Eu quero saber se o que você sente jogando comigo, sente com os outros da geração milagre.

Era tão difícil falar? Seria tão mais fácil para gente se ele assumisse, mesmo que só para mim, que gostava daquilo. Que gostava de nós. De mim.

— Não, mas é diferente. Você vive me provocando. Querendo ser melhor que eu, mais forte que eu, não dá pra comparar — Tentou justificar de qualquer jeito.

Controlei a vontade de revirar os olhos e beija-lo.

— O Murasakiba e o Akashi também esnobam você. Então, por que comigo é diferente? — Ergui minhas sobrancelhas, refreando minha expressão de vitória.

— Porque...Porque... Ora, porque sim. Eu te conheci primeiro. E você já me emprestou um tênis e me ensinou alguns truques e... — balbuciou, olhando para todos os lugares, menos para mim.

— Pare de tentar se justificar! — Minha voz saiu mais exasperada do que eu pretendia. Aquilo tudo cansava.

— Não grite comigo!

Eu sei que parecíamos duas crianças, mas era algo impossível de se evitar. Quase como nossa marca registrada.

— Então simplesmente responda sem rodeios, porra!

— O fato de eu preferir jogar com você não quer dizer que eu goste de você — alegou.

— Mas o fato de você já ter transado comigo várias vezes o faz — rebati.

Nos encaramos. Ele estava furioso e eu no meu limite máximo de frustração. Isso não estava saindo como eu imaginei; se estivesse, já estaríamos sem roupa, tentando abafar os gemidos e evitando quebrar algo.

— Eu já transei com dezenas de garotas e nunca fui apaixonado por nenhuma delas — zombou.

“Que eu não o esgane. Que eu não o esgane. Que eu não o esgane”, repeti o mantra por um minuto.

— Ficou sem argumentos, Teme? — Sua expressão era vitoriosa.

Babaca.

— Eu vou começar a falar, e você não vai mais me interromper em nenhum momento, beleza? — Esperei até que ele desse um aceno relutante para continuar. — O fato de você ficar com mulheres é normal. No fim de tudo, você é um adolescente cheio de hormônios e precisa de alívio. Eu sei disso porque tenho a mesma sensação vendo as revistas da Mai-Chan. E nunca ouviu falar do termo Bissexual? Ele não é de enfeite.

Ele tentou interromper, mas eu prossegui:

— Você aceitou me deixar falar, então espere. — Suspirei, tomando fôlego e recomeçando meu monólogo. — Você sente o prazer com outras pessoas, entretanto, mais da metade do que sente são seus hormônios necessitados. Agora, comigo — Apontei para o meu próprio peito. —, você sente o prazer real. Aquele de te deixar louco, desesperado. Que te faz delirar e entender que não exista sensação melhor no mundo.

Torci para que ele entendesse meu ponto e aceitasse de uma vez por todas nosso “relacionamento”. Observei seu rosto atentamente, enquanto descia minha mão pelo seu peitoral. Era tão firme e quente, mesmo sob duas camadas de roupa. Firmei minha mão em cima do seu coração, o sentindo tão acelerado quanto o meu.

— Você está sentindo? — sussurrei. — O prazer fluindo pelo seu corpo com esse simples toque?

Sua respiração engatou, mas ele não esboçou nenhuma reação. Não me encorajou, mas tampouco me impediu. Eu precisava tomar cuidado, ali era quase como o último tempo do jogo.

— Aquela adrenalina na quadra é só o nosso corpo reconhecendo que nos encaixamos. Eu nunca acreditei em destino, mas, no dia que te beijei, senti que esse lugar aqui — Levei minha mão aos seus lábios, os contornando. Eles eram tão cheios e macios, como meu próprio paraíso particular. — é o meu lar. O fato de você não sentir o mesmo com o resto da geração dos milagres é apenas mais uma prova. Eu sei que você sabe que nós nos completamos. Eu sou o único que consegue peitar com você. E você é o único que pode fazer o mesmo comigo. Esse sentimento está nos corroendo, e vai continuar até resolvermos isso.

Cheguei mais perto, aproximando nossos corpos. Agora, nossos peitorais se tocavam sutilmente e nossos halitos se mesclavam. Encarei seus lábios, imaginando se o gosto era tão bom quanto eu me lembrava.

— Nós nos completamos. Nos encaixamos. E eu só quero te mostrar o quão melhor ainda pode ficar se você deixar, Taiga — vibrei, tentado a beija-lo.

Ergui a cabeça em uma pergunta silenciosa. Kagami arregalou os olhos por eu ter usado do seu primeiro nome, mas em seguida se recuperou e apenas me encarou de modo sério, como se me convidasse a toca-lo. Como um...desafio.

O beijei com toda vontade que estava guardada. Kagami se retesou de surpresa, mas logo me correspondeu. Não, não era tão bom...era infinitamente melhor. Colocou a mão entre os meus cabelos e os puxou, provavelmente frustrado por não conseguir resistir. Eu o entedia bem.

Gemi de dor e prazer. Meu corpo formigou e uma ereção começou a se formar.

Cheguei à aba de sua camisa e coloquei uma mão dentro, sentindo o contato direto com sua pele, percebendo como ela parecia queimar. Também senti seu suor. Se ainda era por causa do treino ou se era por causa do espaço abafado e pelo nervosismo, talvez eu nunca descobrisse.

Encontrei seu mamilo e o contornei de leve, quase como se não o tocasse. Foi a fez de Kagami gemer, arqueando o corpo em minha direção.

Tão bom.

Desci minha outra mão para sua bunda, apertado-a. Ela era a coisa mais redonda do e suculenta do mundo, e eu mal podia esperar para beijá-la.

— Bastardo. — Kagami assoviou quando puxei sua perna para o meu quadril e friccionei nossas ereções com ímpeto.

Continuei, arremetendo mais lentamente para tentar prolongar o momento o máximo possível. Com um malabarismo, consegui tirar o seu casaco e blusa de uma só vez.

Observei seu corpo magro e definido, sentindo minha fome aumentar ainda mais. Aproximei meu rosto na base do seu pescoço, soprando de leve e dando beijinhos até chegar ao glóbulo da sua orelha, onde mordi de leve, arrancando mais um gemido flamejado e um tremor.

Sorri.

Foi a vez dele tomar a iniciativa. Kagami cravou as unhas na minha bunda com força, me puxando com brusquidão para um beijo. Foi tão cru que, por alguns momentos, nossos dentes se chocaram e eu senti o gosto de sangue. Nos separamos sem ar.

Ele me olhou profundamente e foda-se se ele não parecida à coisa mais provocante da terra: Seus olhos estavam pesados e sua boca inchada. Seus cabelos grudavam na testa e seu peito subia e descia com rapidez. Eu nunca fui muito poético, mas era impossível não compara-lo com aquelas pinturas de séculos atrás. Esses pintores dariam a vida para ter um modelo assim.

Temendo que ele tivesse um momento de lucidez, separei nossos corpos com muito esforço, sentindo falta do seu calor quase que imediatamente. O empurrei para a parede ao lado, conseguindo espaço o suficiente para me ajoelhar. Kagami me olhou confuso, até que percebeu onde eu queria chegar.

Ele resfolegou de forma alta, seus olhos ficando mais escuros.

Baixei sua calça tactel com facilidade. Sua cueca Box era vermelha, assim como seu cabelo e suas bochechas. Mordi a bochecha para evitar um riso que, provavelmente, sairia como um gemido sôfrego. Puxei a box para baixo, libertando seu membro. O toquei de modo firme, me deleitando com a textura suave e com a rigidez.

Seu liquido pré-gozo encharcou minha mão, me fazendo salivar de antecipação. Dessa vez, não consegui refrear um suspiro de apreciação. Olhei-o por entre os cílios e quase lamentei não ter um celular para tirar uma foto.

Primeiro, lambi seu pau de leve, sentindo o gosto salgado, que já me era familiar. Depois beijei-o suavemente, ganhando um resmungo insatisfeito, que foi o necessário para que colocasse sua extensão na minha boca pouco a pouco.

Kagami resfolegou outra vez, agora de forma mais intensa. Comecei um vai e vem, alternando entre sugar, lamber e morder a glande. Enquanto isso, acariciava sua perna para acalmá-lo.

— Porra..Aomi..Ahh! — entrecortou quando o mordi com um pouco mais de força.

Alguns minutos depois, ele ficou afoito; começou a puxar meu cabelo, ditando um ritmo mais rápido, levando seu pau até o fundo da minha garganta, me fazendo engasgar. Ele me olhou assim que sentiu meu engasgo, com algo como satisfação no rosto. Era a primeira vez que eu levava tão fundo a ponto de engasgar, mas parecia que ele gostava, por isso, com um esforço, consegui abocanhar quase toda sua extensão, sentindo o reflexo de vômito vindo por um segundo.

Voltei para um território mais seguro, afinal, já tinha chegado ao ponto que queria.

Terei seu pau da minha boca, mas continuei com as carícias. Achei que eu fosse explodir e cogitei continuar, simplesmente desabotoar minha calça para me masturbar enquanto lhe fazia gozar. Meu pau pulsou em resposta, concordando.

— Está gostando, Taiga? — perguntei, com minha voz rouca.

Ele apenas me encarou de mau humor, talvez indignado pelo uso do seu primeiro nome outra vez.

— Cale-se e volte para o que estava fazendo — vociferou, tentando me empurrar para minha posição anterior.

Apertei-lhe um pouco mais a glande, recebendo um grunhido como resposta.

— Não existe nada que eu queria mais do que continuar, mas preciso saber o que exatamente você quer — cantarolei, prendendo a gargalhada que insistia em querer sair.

Ele sibilou algo inaudível.

— Eu não ouvi. — Mordi seu osso do quadril enquanto esperava sua resposta. Sorri matreiramente e afirmei. — Se você disser “Me faça gozar como ninguém mais sabe fazer, Daiki”, prometo te dar o melhor orgasmo do século.

Vibrei em sua pele, sabendo que isso seria um estimulo para receber uma positiva.

Ele fechou os olhos, como se aquele momento doesse tanto fisicamente quanto na alma.

Peguei com o dedo um filete de suor que caia de seu peito e chupei audivelmente, fazendo Kagami estremecer.

— Diga, Taiga. Você só precisa dizer. Vamos lá. — Quase implorei.

Pedi aos céus que ele dissesse, pelo bem dele e pelo meu também. Entretanto, ele não se moveu um milímetro. Passou um minuto, um minuto e meio, dois.

Percebi que e não acreditou em minhas palavras. Eu deveria saber que ele só aprenderia do modo mais difícil. Contra todas as minhas terminações nervosas, me levantei, sentindo meus músculos protestarem de dor.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou enfezado. Agarrou meu pescoço, me puxando para outro beijo.

Sua língua me consumia e o fato de ele estar provando seu gosto pela minha perspectiva me excitou ainda mais, se isso fosse possível.

— Você vai dizer?

Ele se calou.

Sofregamente, arrumei minha roupa. A visão de um Kagami nu era quase para eu aguentar. Quase.

Com um sorriso de escárnio, concluí:

— Parece que você vai ficar um tempo aqui, não é? — Apontei para sua ereção. — Bem, eu espero que você pense com carinho no que eu disse.

Ele me olhou, incrédulo.

Virei, saindo do minúsculo armário.

— Você sabe onde e quando me encontrar. Se você mudar de ideia, me procura que eu resolvo o seu problema com muito prazer. — Por cima do ombro, lançei-lhe uma piscadela e fingi ir na direção de onde Satsuki estava.

— Aomine, Volte aqui. Aomine. Aomine! — gritou. Ao que parece, ele se esqueceu do papel pudico que estava fazendo.

Bem, eu precisava encontrar um bainheiro e cuidar da minha ereção.

Saí andando rápido — bem, tão rápido quanto um cara excitado pode andar —, me perguntando se ele esqueceria o orgulho e iria se junta a mim no banheiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Vocês curtiram? Odiaram? Eu adoraria saber. 
> 
> Eu realmente estou bem nervosa, porque, como já expliquei, esta é minha primeira fanfiction caliente. 
> 
> Enfim, pra você que leu até aqui, muito obrigada.
> 
> PS: Brasileiros(as), estrangeiros, venham conversar comigo, porque sou muito tagarela e preciso bater um papo com vocês.


End file.
